


Anger Release

by Baelynn



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Character is which ever male you wish, Cutting, Death, Don't Read This, I'm Sorry, I'm a terrible person, Torture, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelynn/pseuds/Baelynn
Summary: You need a way to let go of built up anger, sadly your victims don't usually last long.
Kudos: 2





	Anger Release

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading a story that severely pissed me off sooooo this was the result, I'm sorry its inhumane and horrible. Also Banding tool is a castration tool farmers use to make male animals lose their balls and become infertile.

As a normally calm person, you're known to have your outbursts every now and then. In an attempt to hide it you have a secret down in your basement, a secret torture chamber. Not one of those sissy bullshit sex fantasy weirdness, an actual torture chamber to bring a soul to the edge of death, but never give them the satisfaction of the eternal sleep. Your victims change from time to time, because sometimes the edge gets too slippery and they are given the grace of sleep. It always annoys you when the edge gets too slippery, but you clean up the mess anyway. 

Your newest victim is a male, his features unclear in the dim lighting. Not that it matters to you, as long as you get the satisfaction of hearing his pleas and whimpers. You set to work with a few minor methods to break for the victim. Of course your favorite opener, pouring burning wax on the man's lower body, making sure to coat every inch in it. He jumps against the heat of the wax, wails escaping his throat, but muffled by his gag. As you wait for the wax to dry you quickly begin preparing your pliers for his nails. Before the nail fun you reach down and rip off the wax in the most painful way imaginable, and being that much more rough around the man's inner thighs and family jewels. His screams tear through the gag and fill the room, his blindfold soaked from his tears. With his freshly waxed legs you pour alcohol over them and move to his toes where you start to pull the nails off his toes, each earning you a delightful scream. After getting all his toes, you move you to his fingers, his screams turned to wails as he pleaded with you to stop. Sadly for him when you got in this state there was nothing to stop you. 

With his legs smooth and clean, and his nails trimmed you begin the real fun. You grab a banding tool, with the smallest size band, and place it right over his balls. The scream out of the man was one of pure terror and freight. His balls turned a pretty purple as circulation was cut off, the throbbing would set in quickly. You moved to quickly grab you brander, which had been set over an open flame ready to be used. You put your infamous brand on the man's lower abdomen just above his crotch, letting it sizzle into the man's skin for a good five minutes.

Finally you grab your favorite skinning knife and drag the blade up the underside of the man's cock leaving a long gash. You next place shallow cuts behind the knees, the back of the ankles, and under the arms. After hours of placing small cuts all over the man's body, you let him fall into eternal sleep, knowing that you broke him and there was to putting him back together.


End file.
